


Is It the Sea or Emeralds?

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Post-The Battle of the Labyrinth, Pre-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: What if Percy Jackson meet Harry Potter before his third year starts, during the summer. Do they become friends?This will be slash MxM. Don't like don't read. (Cause I need more Percy/Harry)





	Is It the Sea or Emeralds?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this, all rights go to their respective owners. Mainly J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan for being genius for creating the fandom.

Percy was talking to Nico about his plan when the IM came in. It was after Percy had turned 15 and was with his mom and Paul. Several weeks before Percy needed to worry about the mission with Beckendorf. Which is what the IM was about, Chiron was asking for Percy to be back at camp in case they needed to pull their plan earlier than expected.

Though it had surprised Percy when Nico had offered to shadow travel them both to camp, as it was the fastest transportation. The thought was unnerving a little bit, as it was only used by children of Hades. And last thing Percy knew was the son of Hades still hated him. Even with the reluctance to help him survive the Titan’s War. But explaining it all to his mom was the hardest part, he knew she understood as a Half-Blood always had a hard life. It was harder to talk about since Percy knew that his mom hadn’t told Paul about him being a demigod yet especially since he already met Poseidon.

“Let’s go, Nico,” muttered Percy as Nico was still leaning against the wall, closest to the fire escape.

Nico gave him a suspicious look before nodded, “hold tight, I don’t want you to get lost in the shadows. It’ll be over in a minute.”

Percy was still a bit wary of shadow travelling but grasped Nico’s shoulder and it felt like you were being squeezed into a tiny tube and then thrown out.

Next thing Percy knew he had fallen to the ground and felt disoriented. When he looked up, his eyes widened in disbelief. “This isn’t Camp or New York… where am I?” Percy whispered.

The next alarming thing Percy had noticed, Nico wasn’t with him or anywhere in sight. “Did we get separated?” he whispered to himself. “They are going to kill me,” Percy muttered. He shook his head to clear his thoughts a bit, Nico had never mentioned how off focused you be from travelling in the shadows. Though unsteady on his feet, he glanced around him.

There was a park a few feet away and several houses that looked identical alongside the street. Having to focus his thoughts on the street name, Percy could make out the words ‘Privet Drive.’

The son of Poseidon let a curse in Greek out, definitely not in the state of New York. So, the main question was, where did he end up?

Walking around a bit didn’t help Percy much to find out where he was. But the next thing that suddenly caught his notice was the park he noticed early had a single occupant. It was a boy, he looked younger than him. The boy was skinny, almost flesh and bones with black hair and ratty t-shirt and jeans. It almost reminded Percy when he was 12, though the boy had to be older than that.

The only thing unnerving about the boy was that he seemed to be looking right at Percy.

Well maybe not…

Percy had glanced behind him to see several boys coming towards the park, all twice the size of the boy at the park. They reminded him of the Ares cabin, no brain and all brawn. They didn’t seem to pass a glance at him when they passed. ‘Why are they all going to the park?’

Percy didn’t like the feeling he was getting from the boys, but he had dealt enough with bullies to know that black-headed boy didn’t stand a chance against them. It didn’t take a genius to realized that the younger boy was their target.

It was like the issue about Chiron was wiped from his mind as he stepped closer to the park, it was close enough to hear and intervene if he had to.

Percy had narrowed his eyes when he heard what the bulkier guy was saying.

“I’m not surprised that a freak like you is out here. Does nobody want to be around you? Not surprised, why would anyone want to be friends with you,” Dudley taunted.

Percy’s sea-green eyes darkened, he knew all too well what it was like to have no friends and to think he was freak because his wounds would heal when in contact with water. A name Gabe always would call him.

Harry’s cheeks grew hot, “shut up, you don’t know anything.”

Percy started to grasp for Riptide, he really didn’t like the way the bulkier guy was speaking. But the son of Poseidon wasn’t sure if he should interfere or not.

It wasn’t until till the bigger guy took at swing at the lankier one that Percy knew he had to jump in. He knew that Riptide wasn’t going to be any use against a mortal. But there were plenty of pieces of sticks scattered, fallen branches.

Percy smiled, it may not be like Capture the Flag, the campers could be a tough challenge. Percy didn’t want to use the piece of wood, but using Riptide was out of the question.

The younger boy was already on the ground when Percy slammed the piece of wood into one of the bigger guy’s shoulder blade. He crumbled like a leaf and didn’t move. It was a repeat on the other three until he was face to face with who hit the black-headed boy.

“Another freak,” Dudley spat. “Shouldn’t be surprised with the lot you’re around.”

“I’d be careful of your words, boy. Or else you’ll end like your friends,” Percy’s eyes were flashing, like a storm at sea. Though he didn’t realize how much he sounded like Lady Artemis.

Percy could see the bigger boy grew a little nervous as he glances at his ‘friends.’

“You can’t do nothing to me! You’ll get kicked out! Just like my freak of a cousin almost did!” Dudley snapped.

“I be careful what you say. And I’ve already been kicked out of every school I’ve been at. If anyone is a freak, it be you. Who picks on a kid when you’re twice their size!?” Percy snarled. Who knew that if they been anywhere near an ocean, he’d destroyed the beach with his rage.

It was when Percy saw the bigger boy was going to make another comment, he placed a blow by his shoulder blade and he crumpled. “Good riddance,” Percy muttered as he dropped the piece of wood.

It was when Percy looked back at the younger boy did he calm down. The raven-haired look at him warily. Like he was expecting another hit.

Percy was looking over the young boy, expecting the damage when he caught the blush on the boy’s cheeks. The boy was cute, and his eyes seemed to shine like emeralds. ‘Is this what it’s like to look into my eyes?’ The red blush seemed to reflect in Percy’s own face.

The 13-year-old had a split lip and a bruise forming on his cheek that was too close to his eye for Percy’s liking. His glasses were tapped up with a crack on one of the lenses. It wasn’t permanent damage, but Percy wasn’t too happy about it.

“Are you alright,” the son of Poseidon asked.

Harry looked at the older boy in front of him for a moment, “I’m alright.”

Harry almost had to laugh at the raised eyebrow, “it’s usually worse. Thanks…”

“My name’s Percy, what’s your name?”

“Harry, thanks Percy,” the Gryffindor’s voice was a little shy.

“I say your cousin, I’m guessing he’s your cousin. Did some damage on you,” Percy stated.

“I wish we weren’t related,” Harry muttered.

Percy snorted, “I say that about a lot of my relatives.” Though Percy rolled his eyes at the distant thunder in the background.

Harry jumped a little, “Huh… usually its raining when it does that… but it’s not.”

“Weather can be a funny thing, Harry,” Percy grinned.

“Hmm, how did you… I mean… how did you…” Harry cut himself off, not knowing how to phrase his question.

“How did I knock them out?” Percy supplied.

“Yeah…”

“I go to this summer camp that helps you grow stronger and wield a sword. I have my sword, but I didn’t think it be best to start waiving it around. I don’t like bullies, so I knocked him out,” Percy tried to explain.

Harry looked at Percy in awe that made Percy shift a bit.

“Sorry, I’ve never had someone try to protect me from Dudley. Nobody likes to go against him,” Harry muttered.

“I don’t like the odds, 5 against 1. Bit of an unfair advantage,” Percy commented. ‘That never did stop the Ares’ Cabin.’

“You sound American, you’re not from around here, are you?” Harry noted.

‘Thank gods,’ Percy thought. Though on second thought that was probably a bad thing, if he wasn’t in the United States, where was he?

“I got separated from my cousin, he was dragging me along for this trip. I really wasn’t paying attention where we were going. Where am I exactly?” Percy tried to make his excuse sound realistic.

By Harry’s hard look, that probably wasn’t very successful.

“You’re in England, this is Privet Drive. Its more known as Surrey or Little Whinging. I live down the road from here,” Harry explained.

‘Di Immortals,’ Percy cursed in Greek. ‘Must be what Nico meant by accidently shadow travelling to China.’

Harry’s eyes widened, “what language was that!?”

“Ancient Greek, everyone at camp thought it be interesting to learn so we have another language to communicate,” Percy commented. He could almost thank Athena for giving him a way to answer Harry’s question without revealing too much.

Harry was gapped when Percy eyes widened a little when he actually took a good look at Harry, ‘a child of Hecate,’ he whispered under his breath.

Percy had talked to Lou Ellen a lot over the past few years. Though he knew her mother, Hecate didn’t support the gods. Her daughter did, and he remembered countless conversations where she would talk about in England where they had magical schools, as well as Bulgaria, France, and the United States. Though she talked more about Hogwarts than the others. Though the young girl didn’t seem to be a fan of their headmaster for whatever reason. But she talked so much about it that Percy had a basic understanding of the school.

It was at that point that Percy sat down beside Harry, a distance away from the unconscious bodies. He didn’t think he hit them that hard… well maybe he did.

Harry didn’t seem to look at Percy suspicious anymore, he almost seemed comfortable. Like it was a common occurrence to chat with a complete stranger.

Deciding to shock Harry a little bit Percy asked, “you’re about to start your third year, right?”

Harry seemed to almost jump out of his skin, “How…? But I’ve never seen you at Hogwarts?”

Percy started to snicker, “do you know every guy that goes to your school?”

Harry almost looked like he was pouting, it was almost adorable.

“You’re adorable. I’ll have to tell you another time. But no, I don’t go to Hogwarts,” Percy laughed. Though he quickly frowned, it had to be hours since he arrived in Great Britain. He needed to get back to Camp, no doubt Nico and everyone at camp was looking for him.

“I’m sorry, Harry, but I have to find my cousin. He’s got to be worried sick where I am,” Percy had his eyebrows clenched like in thought.

Harry blushed instantly at Percy’s observation before almost looking disappointed.

Percy leaned over and gave Harry a one-armed hug. He got up to sit back on his knees in front of Harry. “You’ll see me again, it might not be as soon as you may like. Since there’s been a lot going on for me,” the son of Poseidon smiled. His hands were placed on Harry’s shoulders in silent comfort before he left a gentle kiss on Harry’s forehead. “You can find me by writing, ‘Percy Jackson,’ your owl will know how to find me. I have to go, I really need to find my cousin. I’ll see you again, I promise...”

Harry ‘s blush went even darker when Percy left the kiss on his forehead and the color seemed to match Percy’s cheeks. Though Harry was a bit disappointed that the only contact outside of his muggle relatives was leaving. But there was something about Percy Jackson that he instantly trusted. He was perfectly tan with bright sea-green eyes. The color reminded Harry of what the sea looked like. Percy looked muscular as if he been training all of his life, which he assumed Percy did at that camp he went to. But Harry understood, he had a crazy serial killer after himself since he was born.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, though Percy had already left.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I kept this in character cause I haven't written a Percy Jackson related fanfiction in years. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Fully plan on this becoming a 3-shot. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


End file.
